Camp Nightmare
by melody unwinding
Summary: Summer camp is supposed to be full of surprises and loads of fun, but for Kagome and the others it's nothing what they'd imagined.
1. 1 Days Notice

**Camp Nightmare  
**_Written by: Tai-Chee_

In Japan the weather was simply breathtaking. The forecast had called for murky skies, but it turned out to be a beautiful day beckoning every child to come out and play. The birds sang a melody that was so beautiful that everyone had to stop and listen. Only a single girl sat almost on the edge of her chair staring at the phone before her. Her slender fingers tapped absentmindedly on the oak table awaiting the single call that she had greatly anticipated. Her eyes kept flickering to the clock ticking quietly on the white walls.

"Kagome dear, why don't you just come outside and enjoy yourself. It won't do any good just staring at the phone, you can't make it ring." Mrs. Higurashi said from the open kitchen window. She tried to find a way to break the news to her awaiting daughter. "You know as well as I do that he's not going to call."

"He'll call, I just know it." Kagome was as she kept her eyes flickering from one inanimate object to the other

"All right dear, just keep in mind that people don't just change over night." Her mom said leaving her post and going back to her gardening that she was focussing on.

It was 2:30—he was supposed to have called at noon so that they could've gotten together for the day to celebrate. But the special thing about the celebration was her seventeen birthday. Today wasn't exactly her birthday, but it had been a few weeks ago. He had been away on a business trip in the Caribbean for two weeks and had promised her that when he got back they would do something together. But it was clearly a blatant lie, and she was a fool for actually believing him. Her train of thought was broken when her younger brother, Souta, came running inside, clad in wet swim trunks with a few items that the postman had left behind. He dropped them all in front of her and ran back to the front door and out to finish his fun.

Kagome picked up the pile and started to sort through the different envelopes.

"Bill, bill, bill, check, bill..." Kagome stopped at a plain envelope simply addressed to her with no return address. She frowned at it before turning it over and opening the letter. A large piece of paper was tucked away inside folded a little messy to Kagome's distaste. She shrugged it off and pulled it out.

It read: _Dear Kagome Higurashi, we at Camp Shikon are happily informing you that you've been chosen out of thousands of worthy young adults to become a counselor at our camp. There have been four other lucky candidates as well as yourself who you'll have the pleasure of spending some time with. A small bus will pick you up on June 29th at half past three at your home, reserved for counselors only. You may pack whatever you wish but we do wish that you bring a smile and a lot of mosquito repellant. We look forward to seeing you soon!_

_ -Kikyou Shikon, Head Counselor_

Kagome inwardly frowned at the letter in her hands. She wasn't sure that people could just order her to be a counselor and expect her to listen—it wasn't right. She got up from her chair and headed out to where her mother was on her hands and knees planting some soft red flowers. Carefully she wove her way around a few bags of dirt and wood chips and a few trays of empty plastic flower trays. She squatted down next to her mother, being as careful as she could not to speckle her clothing with dirt.

"Mama, I got a letter from some camp telling me that was chosen to be a counselor." She stated simply extending the paper out to her mother. The elderly Higurashi turned her head towards her daughter and slid one of the dirty gardening gloves off of her hands. She took the letter and read it over to herself.

"I suggest you get ready if you intend to go honey." She said handing the letter back. Kagome looked down at the beautiful arrangement of flowers that her mother had recently planted, allowing the afternoon sunrays to reflect off the luminous petals. Her mother had gone back to her current task at hand and Kagome took her leave.

She made her way to her room, pausing only to ruffle his brother's already-wet hair. She looked around her room, wondering what she should bring for the trip to this 'camp' that she was to be attending. It was a little sudden and she didn't really realize until now that she had never really gone to a camp and had the experience to be a good counselor. The sharp ringing of her phone, almost vibrating off of the dresser interrupted her train of thought abruptly.

"Hello, Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking." She answered politely, waiting patiently for the people on the other end to introduce themselves.

"Hi honey, I'm terribly sorry that I hadn't called when I was supposed to. I was up to my neck in work that had to be shipped out to France immediately." Kagome tried to play it off coolly.

"It's okay Daddy, at least we can still get together today." She said with a smile hinted in her voice. Her father hesitated before replying.

"About that—I have to fly out to New York in an hour for a proposal that I need to approve of. I tried to reschedule it but I couldn't. I'm so sorry, but maybe we can do it when I get back in two days?" Kagome's face fell and suddenly her voice was filled with bitterness.

"I'm sorry _dad_ but I'm busy then, I'm terribly sorry."

"What are you doing that's so important?" He asked a little phased by her sudden change in attitude.

"I have duties to attend to at a camp." She said looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face had turned cold and her hand was bunched in a fist at her side. She heard him chuckle.

"Aren't you a little too old for that dear?" He asked as if mocking her.

"I'm a counselor, not being watched. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I wasn't aware of that, I apologize."

"Don't, I don't want to hear it." She said softly.

"What?"

"I said don't apologize, I don't want to hear it."

"Why?"

"Because you always say it when you don't mean it. You always break our lunches and say sorry, but a simple word can't fix a broken heart." She explained through a wave of emotion.

"I never knew you felt that way...you should know that I mean it." He said slowly, as if thinking over an appropriate answer.

"No you don't...don't call here again, no one wants to talk to you."

"But Kag-"

"Not until you've decided to step up to the plate and be a real father." She said before hanging up the phone and dropping it on the floor at her feet. An unknown anger had filled her body as she came to fully realize her mother's meaning to all of her wise words. Her eyes looked into her own in her reflection, almost trying to burn right through them. Her hands, both clenched at her side were shaking with rage, unable to contain the emotion that ran through her veins like her very blood.

Without any rationality she flung her right fist at such a speed that she didn't recognize it as her own towards the mirror. It all happened so fast that the last thing she remembered was the pain before she had fallen to the ground, cradling her bloody fist. Tears were freely falling down her face from the emotion welled up inside and from anything that she just had to get out. Her head hung and the bangs covered her red face. The blood was staining not only her clothing but her face as well. She was shaking and she could hardly contain herself to get cleaned up.

She wasn't acting like herself, and she was having a hard time grasping onto anything real. Her eyelids kept fluttering open and closed, giving her the look that she was a crack-addict and hadn't had any for a while. Her body was almost shivering at the fairly warm temperature and she felt like she was being kept inside a freezer. Images flashes before her eyes before she shut her eyes and pressed her bloody hands over her lids, trying to make them go away.

**IV**

Her stomach growled as she rolled over on her bed, having had fallen asleep while packing her bags for the trip. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her room was dark and she could barely make out the images of her furniture. She sat up and went to rub her eyes, when heavy bandaging met her right lid. She opened her eyes and saw the faint white of the gauze from when she had broken her mirror. She put her hand back down and stood up, reaching around blindly in the dark for her doorknob. She carefully and skillfully opened the door up gently and crept out to the direction where her kitchen was located.

She illuminated the kitchen when she flicked on the bright fluorescent light. She made a beeline for the fridge, hoping that there was something more appealing than leftovers inside. Her hope was squashed when it revealed near-empty shelves and what she was not hoping for—leftovers. She closed it silently and shuffled over to the cupboards, praying for better luck. Her hand reached around the back of the highest shelf, searching for anything that would satisfy her hunger. Her hand suddenly came in contact with a plastic wrapper and she grabbed it quickly. She pulled it down and a large smile drifted across her face as she walked over to the stove to prepare her food.

"Shrimp flavored ramen, you saved my life." She said to the package as she kissed it, humor intended. She pulled out the necessities for the preparation of the meal and took no time to get her food made. The three minutes went by fairly slow, teasing and taunting her stomach as it growled in displeasure. The timer went off, giving off a soft buzzing to alert her to her senses. In no time she was shoveling in the noodles, trying not to slurp too loudly. After she had finished it off she put away her mess and decided to head back upstairs to get her beauty rest.

She stripped off her bloodstained clothing, not having changed earlier on when she cleaned up her mess. She slid underneath her covers and pulled them up to her chin, in hopes of regaining the warmth that she had felt the last time her head had hit the pillow. Her eyes drifted closed in thoughts of the upcoming day filled her head.

**IV**

Kagome was off in dreamland dreaming about the cocoa-cola bear, talking to her about cars when she heard the faint chanting of her name. She looked at the polar bear curiously, only hearing the lecture on the classics—but she could still hear it. Then suddenly she shot up, eyes opening as if she had been awoken from the dead. Her brother had almost been startled into a heart attack at the sudden awakening of her.

"Jesus! You almost killed me!" He complained as he held a hand over his heart. Kagome looked at his wide eyes and pale face and took in the sudden fright he must've gone through.

"Sorry." She said with a nervous smile, feeling very sorry that she had to awaken like that.

"T-the bus is here Kag, I think you might want to get up and ready." He said motioning to the window before leaving her room so she could change. She jumped out of bed and went to the window to peer outside. A small greyhound-like bus was waiting out on the street, being there a little early for her liking. She turned away from the window and grabber her clothing to go get changed.

After she had slipped into a white layered skirt and a pink wife beater with her light pink bathing suit on underneath she looked down at her hand. Carefully she pulled away the gauze and bandages, wanting to get a look at her skin. She pulled away the last layer and got a look at the slightly pink skin. She had pulled out most of the pieces of glass, but she was more than certain that at least one piece of glass remained. She put on a Band-Aid to cover the more swollen bumps and brushed her hair before deciding that she looked good enough to be seen in public by complete strangers.

**IV**

She stepped onto the bus after bidding her family farewell. She held her purse tightly with her left hand as her head slowly peeked above the front seat. She smiled warmly at the bus driver before turning to walk down the aisle. She took in four heads, only two opposite each other. Three guys were posted on the left side, and only one girl was alone on the right across from one. She stepped forward, walking down the aisle. There was no turning back.

She passed a fairly attractive male, with long black hair tied into a ponytail at the top of his head. His eyes were an astonishing azure and shimmered with mischief. He eyed her up and down, giving her an almost satisfied smirk. He was slouching in the seat with a magazine folded on his stomach. She gave him an awkward smile before heading down further.

She was about halfway down the aisle when she came across two people. To her right was a girl with long dark hair tied into a ponytail at the top of her head, much like the boy's before. She had sharp hazel eyes that were adverted out the window, which she seemed to be fairly involved with as she was sitting very close to it. Across from her was a handsome guy, with almost boyish face. He gave her a smile that seemed a little creepy, yet alluring. He had short brown hair tied into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck, and twinkling violet eyes. She looked away and walked a little faster, deciding on sitting at the back, adjacent from the last boy.

She had hardly noticed the odd hair colour as she sat down and made herself comfortable. She glanced over briefly to see his head turned, looking out the window. The faint trace of wire coming from his ears to his shirt was visible and she knew that he was listening to some music contraption. She took his lead and opened her purse and pulled out her mini-disc player.

She gazed out the window, watching the vision of houses and trees flash by as quickly as they came. Her music was almost blaring, draining her battery even more than planned. She was in her sanctuary.

**IV  
**  
_BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Kagome looked down at her mini disc player to see that her battery had died. They probably weren't even close to this camp and she was already low. Her eyes drifted from the small musical box in her hand to the boy next to her. She wondered about the fact that he may have batteries tucked away inside his pockets or something, just waiting for her to claim.

"Hey!" She called to him, waving her arm to try and catch his attention. He didn't react to her attempts to get his attention. From the looks of it his music was up just as loud as hers was—or maybe even louder. She stood up and quickly made her way to the seat next to him, without the driver looking back at her. She looked at the boy, but he didn't seem to notice her. She thought about yanking his earphones out, but then she decided against it. She poked his arm, but he still didn't react to it. She waved her hand in front of his face, and shifted so that she could partially look at him.

She almost had to slap herself to not stare. He was the most gorgeous human being that she had ever laid eyes on, and she'd seen a lot. He had sun-kissed—almost golden—eyes that shone in the faint glow of the sun. She was shocked when his eyes turned towards her and focused on hers. She held her breath as they looked into hers, as if trying to figure out who she really was. But the next thing she heard she didn't really expect to hear.

"What do you want wench?" He asked as he pulled out his earphones, the music still blaring. She disregarded the fact that he had called her a 'wench' and focused on her mission.

"Um...I was wondering if you had a spare battery that I could use. Since mine are gone." She said quietly, in a shy voice.

"I don't know, do I?" He asked smugly, a tiny smirk battling with his pride to make its way across his lips.

"I think you do, so might you lend it to me?" She asked, not liking his negative attitude so much.

"Why should I give you one of **my** batteries?" Kagome closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"Because I was being nice and polite and you-"She started, but as it happened the bus hit a fairly large pothole and bucked her forward into the boy. She heard a faint shriek, a little too high to be a man's. She pulled herself off of the boy, a crimson blush creeping its way to her cheeks as she straightened herself out.

She retracted her hand that had landed on his thigh to steady herself, only to have it stopped by his own. His golden eyes caught the slight shimmer of a tiny glass shard that she had failed to get out. She looked at him and then back at her hand, trying to see what he found so interesting.

"You realize that you have a glass shard in your hand?" He asked looking up at her with his golden gaze. She looked down at her hand once more before seeing slightly what he was.

"I thought I'd gotten them all out." She said quietly to herself, feeling almost embarrassed that she hadn't gotten them all.

"Well clearly you hadn't." He said releasing her hand. "But you'll feel really stupid when it sinks into your bloodstream and then starts to destroy your blood cells and destroying your veins-"

"What?" She asked eyes wide with horror. He chuckled at her before turning to look forward. "Oh my god, get them out!" She said not believing what she was hearing.

"Do I look like a pair of tweezers to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, u-use your claws or something!" She said, starting to panic. He looked down at his claws, and then at her.

"You realize it would hurt a lot more than tweezers would?" He said taking her hand.

"Yes," She quietly, but then regained her voice. "But I don't want ruined veins!" He smirked at her before looking down at the small shard that was barely visible to the human eye. She closed her eyes as she felt his claws graze her skin. She held her breath as she suddenly feel a slight pinch at her skin, and a minimum amount of pain. Then everything stopped and she waited there with her eyes closed for anything.

"You can take your hand back, I'm not going to give you a fucking hand massage or anything." He scoffed as he turned back to the window and watched the scenery fly by. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at the boy across from her.

"Baka..." She murmured under her breath as she got up and made her way back to her seat, still without a battery. She followed suit and looked out her own window, lazily tracing patterns on her leg with her finger. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a loud thump. She looked over the seats and saw the girl standing up with a slightly red face. Her eyebrow was twitching and she was glaring at the ground. Kagome looked to the side and saw the body of the brown haired boy lying on the ground. She giggled lightly at the scene before she leaned back and closed her eyes—she might as well get some shut eye before she had to put up with all of those kids.

**IV**

The bus jerking suddenly awoke Kagome, her eyes fluttering open to look around her. The bus had stopped and the driver stood up. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking above the seats at the driver, wondering why they stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Why did we stop?" The girl asked her voice exhausted from the trip.

"You're here—get your stuff and then you're off!" He said enthusiastically. The five of them looked out the window, looking around for some sign of the camp. Then that's when they all happened to see the small and old sign that read 'Camp Shikon' in bright pink letters. But as they looked around, they didn't see any sign of civilization.

"Where exactly is the camp?" The boy with the long black hair asked.

"It's there—don't worry about it. I'll unload your stuff and then you can head off down that path and you'll soon find it." He said as he got out of the bus and went to the side compartment where all of the bags were kept. One by one they all got up and out, each carrying their items that they had brought along on the bus ride. It was fairly hot outside and with the hot sun bearing down on them didn't make it any better. They all examined their surroundings, taking in the endless distance of trees.

"Here's your bags." The driver said as he made his way back onto the bus. "Happy camping!" He closed the doors and started up the vehicle once again before leaving the teens stranded there. They watched him leave until he was only a dot along the dirt road.

"Well," The girl said grabbing her bags and slinging them over her shoulders. "Let's get a move on." The four followed suit and picked up their belongings, ready to head out into the wilderness. The boy whom had been sitting awfully close to the girl in the bus started forward, ready to walk beside her when she glared at him and voiced her warning in a deadly tone.

"Touch me, and you will die."

This was going to be a _very_ long walk.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I finally got back to rewriting this first chapter, since I thought that it was highly atrocious! I mean, I didn't actually think that I'd ever written anything so horrible in my life. So I apologize for anyone who actually had to read it, I mean like REALLY sorry. So here it is again, and just so you know no matter how long it takes me to update, I'm not abandoning this idea. I like it way too much with too many possibilities to choose what will happen next. But like I remind you countless times, I have other things...I have volleyball and I'm going into an out-of-school basketball league which takes up my Thursday night...and then of course there's school. So I'm sorry for lateness of anything, I'm just such a bad update person. Bye!

-Tai-Chee


	2. Camp Spirit

**Camp Nightmare  
**_Written by: Tai-Chee_

"I can't feel my legs." The breathless boy said, his bag slumping to the ground. His name was Miroku Houshi, monk in training. Like everyone else he was from Tokyo, his senior year coming up. He had only a father, who had influenced him with the power of Buddha. Inuyasha Dai was a hanyou, the one who had sat at the back with her. Sango Taijiya was the other female that had to endure the constant groping from a certain monk, and Kouga Ookami was the third guy that she had yet to speak with.

"You're too fucking lazy, you damn monk." Inuyasha snapped at Miroku, wanting to get to the camp as soon s possible.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Miroku said to no one but himself, picking his bag up again and following the rest of the group. It was only a few more minutes of silence when they caught sight of the camp. They were right—it was practically in the middle of nowhere. From first glance, it seemed completely deserted—like a ghost camp. They were nearing one of the few buildings when a woman stepped out, clad in the camp wear.

She had long black hair tied at the back by a red ribbon and had strict grey eyes. Her face was quite pale and she seemed a little on the scary side. If they were to guess her age they would estimate around 24-25. She didn't bother to give them a smile or barely a greeting.

"Are you the counselors?" She asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Why else would we be here?" Inuyasha snapped back at her, meeting her intense gaze,

"Aren't you just a cheeky one." She said before turning around and beckoning for them to follow. "The kids will be here shortly, but that's nothing to worry about. I'll show you your cabin and get you your uniforms and then the kids will be here." She continued to walk, explaining almost everything that they needed to know about the camp. The cabin that they were heading towards began to get larger as they approached.

"And this," She said pushing the door open. "Is your cabin." All of the teens followed the woman inside, almost wondering if it was supposed to be for a camp such as this. The cabin was equipped with 6 bunk beds, a TV, stereo, and its own little kitchen. Off to the right at the back was a tiny door leading to a bathroom.

"Now get yourselves ready and unpacked." She said before lifting up a box off to the side and handing it to Miroku. "These are your camp shirts, and I hope that you find one that fits. She left the five of them to sort out their own issues and headed for the main building, needing to prepare for the arrival of the children.

On the far end on the cabin, Kagome sat down on the lower bunk, deciding that it was worthy for her.

"I call this one!" She said loudly, making everyone look at her. The rest of them looked at one another before following suit, grabbing the bunk to their liking. In the end Sango had gotten the one above her, Miroku had gotten the one adjacent to Kagome, Inuyasha on top, and Kouga alone on the top of the third row. Kagome picked up her bag and slid it under her bed, not wanting to trip over it too suddenly.

"Check these out!" Miroku said as he extracted a shirt from the box, tossing it at Inuyasha. He caught it easily and looked at it before tossing it on his bed. Miroku tossed one at Kouga, Kagome and Sango, while grabbing himself one. Inuyasha slid his shirt off, revealing a hard stomach and a toned chest. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye as she put it hers on.

The shirts were white with a pink ball in the center, while the words 'Camp Shikon' surrounding it. Kouga had planted himself on the couch and turned on the television, flipping through the limited channels. Miroku and Inuyasha were sorting through the CDs that were stacked around the stereo and Sango and Kagome were sitting on their beds, talking about anything that came to mind.

**IV**

"All right, the kids are just making their way down here, and I need to get you guys into group leaders. We're going for male and female, keeping it Uni." She said before looking at each of them. "There are three 'tribes' responsible for the kids; wind, water, and fire. I have you all split up and your groups are-"She looked down at the clip board in her hands before reading the names out.

"Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kouga—you will be paired up with my goddaughter since our last counselor couldn't make it. Sango, you and Miroku are in charge of wind, Inuyasha and Kagome, you're responsible for water, and Kouga, you and my goddaughter are responsible for fire."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sideways glance before focussing her attention back on the woman.

"And now to lay down some ground rules." Her voice turned a little more stern and straight forward. "I don't want any funny business or you'll have to face the consequences. Don't do anything inappropriate and try not to scare the young ones. I don't care how loud you are, or how late you stay up in your cabin, just be ready at the mess hall to pick the kids up." The five of them nodded, showing her that they understood.

"I'll be back in a second, I can see the young ones coming." She said before jogging off to the path that they had originally taken to arrive at the camp. Miroku walked over to Sango and lazily put an arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like you and me are partners." He said with a slight smile. She brushed his hand off of her as if it were contaminated.

"Don't touch me." She said, stepping away from him, crossing her arms.

"If that is what you desire my lady, then it is my duty to fulfill it." He said, smiling at her widely.

"I pity you." Kagome whispered to the girl as she leaned over. Sango scoffed and looked back at the lecher who had started to examine his right hand.

"Yeah, I pity me too." Kagome let out a short giggle before she saw Kikyou coming back followed by a fair group of children chattering happily after her.

"Now these people over here," Kikyou said pointing at the teens. "Are your counselors!" Some of the kids cheered, the others ones just continued ignoring the woman. Immediately she started to sort out the kids, telling them to stand in a designated spot depending on which tribe they belonged to. It didn't take long to sort through the mass of short children, and Kikyou began to speak again, only to the counselors.

"The kids cabin's are located at the other end of the camp, by the mess hall." Kikyou pointed in the direction where faint dots stood out inside the trees. "So drop them off and then I'll stop by to have a few words with them." Once again, she left them all to head back to her cabin. "Oh and Kouga, your partner will be around shortly."

"All right." He said to no one but himself. They stood there for a second before Miroku started to get dangerously close to Sango. She noticed this and decided that it was time to leave.

"Okay kids! The wind tribe is with me and _Miroku_, so let's go!" She said enthusiastically pointing over to the cabins. The kids cheered and followed them.

"We'd better go too, water tribe with me!" Kagome said waiting for the kids to start walking.

"Let's go midgets." Kouga said grouchily as he started for the cabins, with or without the kids following him.

**IV**

Sango and Miroku were the first to arrive at their cabin, going into the one with the large wind symbol posted onto the door. The first thought when they walked in was crap. It wasn't nearly as nice as the counselors and the only furniture that they spotted were the old metal bunks that were piled in throughout the enclosed space. The room gave off a musty odor and the floor creaked as they walked across them.

"Call a bunk and get settled in!" Sango called to the little kids who were looking at the cabin with awe and satisfaction. The kids trampled in, shoving past one another to get a spot to their liking. When all the shrieks of 'mine!' and 'not it's mine!' died down, Sango decided that it was best to head back.

"All right Miroku, let's go back to the cabin." She said as she exited, Miroku in tow.

**IV**

The kids were doing pretty well; they had found their own bunks and were socializing quietly to one another. He was getting quite bored, not caring if his 'partner' showed up or not—it didn't matter. He sighed and let his azure eyes wander around the room looking for something to hold his attention. He gazed out the dirty windows, watching a furious Kagome and Inuyasha arguing in front of the cabins. He smirked at the two of them, knowing that they both were in hell.

He ran his hand over his sleek black hair, needing to get out of this place.

"You kids all right on your own for a while?" He asked, none paying attention to him. He grunted and then turned towards the door. He opened it, only to have a girl fall forward, as if she was trying to get in on the other side of the door. His hands shot out and steadied her so she wasn't about to fall. She raised her head and surprised emerald eyes bore into his own. They were sparkling with mischief and mayhem, just about as much to be compared to his own. Messy auburn hair flowed down her back and a few stray strands poked out over her eyes. By her scent he could tell that she was like him—a wolf youkai.

"Um...sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay." He said with a slight smirk, admiring her eyes with wonder. "You must be my partner to deal with these brats." She looked over his shoulder and then gave him a slight smile, showing him her fangs.

"I guess so—the name's Ayame. I'm also the cook for this place." She said giving a slight chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Ayame." He said, returning the smile faintly. "I'm Kouga, Kouga Ookami." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Pleasure." She said taking his hand and shaking it slightly. They attention was directed elsewhere when a large shriek erupted from the squabbling two.

"YOU JERK!" Kagome shrieked as she turned around and started to stomp off. Her face was red from anger and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides as she stomped away. Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as he followed her, not getting in too close to the angry woman.

Ayame turned back to Kouga and gave him a questioning look.

"Don't ask." He said, letting out a short and soft chuckle. She let a smirk cross her face as she responded in a low voice.

"Too late." He watched her eyes twinkle as they looked into his own, knowing that he was practically mimicking her every movement. She was like his mirror image—the female version of him. She was perfect.

**IV**

Kagome burst through the door just as Sango had flipped on the stereo system. 'Whatever you want' by Christina Millian feat. Joe Budden came on, and immediately Kagome's bad mood that she had been in disappeared as quickly as it had came. A smile crossed her features as she joined Sango at the stereo, only she reached for the volume knob and cranked it up, blasting the music throughout the cabin.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed as the music started to take over and she started to dance a bit. Sango laughed at her as she watched her newfound friend make a complete fool of herself dancing right there, even though she wasn't half bad.

"I bet you do." Sango said before joining in. Miroku watched the two with amused eyes, tapping his foot to the beat.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Hey again, I'm sorry that this is so short, but I have my reasons. If you are all upset about my deleting of the chapters, I'm _extremely_ sorry. It's just that as I was rewriting my horrible chapters I came to notice a few things that I should add in and take out. But in doing so, the other chapters don't correspond with them. So in order to actually succeed with the rewriting of the chapters, I need to add and delete some of the things in my later chapters. I'm really sorry, but I am working on this right now so I will try and get them up faster! Goodbye until later!

-Tai-Chee


	3. Inner Desires

**Camp Nightmare  
**_Created by: Melody Unwinding_

Kouga and Ayame walked towards their cabin, wondering what the loud music was all about. Ayame was the first to enter, almost bursting out laughing at the scene. There were the two girls dancing foolishly with one another, laughing as they went along. Then on the couch two boys sat playing Nintendo against one another, both to into the game to notice the newcomers.

"Welcome." Kouga said with a slight chuckle. Ayame smiled at him before entering through the open doorway. Kouga followed closely and lead her to the couch.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said as she saw the familiar face come back. He waved at her briefly before kicking the two sitting on the ground.

"This is Ayame, Ayame this is Inuyasha, Miroku—over there is Kagome and Sango." He said introducing them to his partner.

"Uh…" Inuyasha grunted as he shot Miroku countless times in the game, killing him. Miroku dropped the controller in defeat as Inuyasha set up a new game.

"Welcome Lady Ayame, pleasure to be meeting someone as beautiful as yourself." He said offering his hand. She ignored his hand and turned to look around at the cabin.

"It's pretty big—I see Kikyou went out of her way to make sure you guys were living comfortable." She said with a slight chuckle. "Say Kouga, mind coming back to the main cabin with me so I can get my bag to bring here?"

"Sure." He said as he followed her out once again.

**IV**

The afternoon went by fairly fast, the kids having been ushered to the mess hall for an announcement made by Kikyou herself. She had mainly explained the layout for the month that they were to spend there, and gave the counselors a little heads up. Then she told everyone to get his or her suits on and go to the lake for a dip before dinner. The boys were already down there, the two of them dragging Miroku by the ankles so he wouldn't quite peek in on the girls changing.

Sango, Kagome, and their newfound friend—Ayame—walked out of the cabin towards the lake where the kids were squealing happily. The kids were noisy, but it was exactly how they were supposed to act. A lot of them were swimming in the shallow waters or playing on the dock stationed away from the shore. Miroku and Kouga were monitoring the kids on the beach, and Inuyasha was rocking the dock that the kids were trying to balance on while they laughed loudly. The girls split up each taking a different course. Ayame immediately shot to Kouga's side, wanting to know a little more about him. Sango decided to stay on the beach, not fully trusting the lecher with all of the little girls.

Kagome on the other hand made a beeline for the water, needing to just jump in and feel the cold water against her skin. She slowly started for the water, watching where she took a step just incase there was a sharp rock in her way. And she failed to notice the golden gaze following her every move.

**IV**

"Don't fall off!" Inuyasha cried as he rocked the dock, watching the kids fall off or remain almost glued to the wooden surface. He laughed along with the kids, feeling as if his inner-child was beginning to reveal itself. Over the screams he heard the faint chatter of light voices, and immediately his head turned from his current actions. His golden orbs caught sight of what seemed to be the three women that were attending this camp as a counselor, but he saw much more. His eyes drifted over each of the three, but lingered on the one who was making her way towards the water's edge.

Her slim figure was supporting a very fitting hazy blue bikini. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and a few stay strands hung out over her midnight blue eyes. Slowly she swam over to him, gliding through the water like a swan. He tore his eyes away from the goddess to continue his previous actions. He suddenly gave a sharp rock and a single child went flying through the air and did a belly flop in the water.

_Plunk_

Kagome gave a slight giggle as she watched the boy resurface with a not-so-happy look on his face. He slowly swam over to the dock, glaring daggers at the hanyou who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Bullying little kids?" She asked with a playful smile as she attached herself to the floatation device. He looked back at the little rascals who were awaiting the violent quake of the dock.

"I suppose you could take it that way." He said as he watched in satisfaction as yet _another_ child went soaring through the air and into the murky depths. "But I like to think of it as a test—see how long they can last." She caught the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and inwardly smiled.

_A jerk with a soft spot for kids—what a combo._

**IV**

"I've already told you, I'm _not a pedophile_!" Miroku cried exasperated from Sango's constant accusations. She eyed him warily, making sure that he didn't get too close to girls.

"How can I trust your word? Every sick pervert denies their inner desire." She explained.

"What are you, some sort of psychiatrist for the mentally unbalanced?" He asked, laughing at his own little joke.

"No, but in your case I could be anyone." She said as she crossed her arms a little angry with the lecher. He took a step closer, looking at her with a rather eerie smile on his lips.

"Like my next victim?" He asked huskily, raising his eyebrows to emphasize his point. She glared at the boy before slapping him rather hard on the cheek, causing him to fall down.

"You're such a pedophiliac pervert." She sighed, scanning over the kids while trying to be conscious of Miroku's hands.

"As much as I love you my dear, I'd prefer if you'd just drop the pedophile." Miroku wavered, his voice exhausted from the debate.

"All right, you twisted pervert." She said, kicking sand at his face. He cried out in pain, complaining about sand in his eyes, but Sango knew it was one of his 'pity' tricks—she had learnt how to read him by now. She glanced down at him and saw him still furiously rubbing his eyes.

_Maybe he really is suffering._

She contemplated doing something over doing nothing, glancing for an excuse to leave him be. But she found nothing, only a few water bottles lying around on the sand. She rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the bottles and kneeled down next to the childish man.

"You know, sometimes I think you belong with the children." She mumbled as she pulled his hands away from his eyes, promising him pain if he wanted to fight it. "Now don't rub your eyes, let me see them."

He opened his eyes to reveal rather red ones. She could vaguely make out a few grains of sand and mentally pounded herself. She sighed and went back to the water bottle. She opened it and tested the water, making sure it wasn't too warm or too cold.

"Now whatever you do, don't close your eyes. Lie down baby boy." She said as enthusiastic as Sango could get. He obeyed and did what he was told, leaving his burning eyes open against his will. Slowly she tipped the bottle over his eyes and began to pour the liquid into the boy's eyes, hoping to get the sand out. He let out a few strangled cries.

"God," She sighed as she finished rather quickly. "You're such a girl." As soon as the bottle had been emptied the young man began to rub his eyes once again. Rolling her eyes at his ignorance, she grabbed his hands and held them tightly as to not let them escape from her grasp.

"I realize the constant suffering you go through without having me in your life for so long, but if you would darling, just release my hands so I could continue to squeeze my aqueous humor from my eyes?" He asked, struggling against the strong woman.

"You're stupid." She said bluntly. That single comment earned her a rather bewildered look from the childish man. He squinted at her with his bloodshot eyes, trying his best to project a glare.

After a long and worthless moment of 'glaring' at Sango, he let out a quite muffled, and rather immature reply to her statement. "I am _not_ stupid."

At that moment, a little girl with bright blonde hair came barreling toward the two, a wide grin plastered across her face. She stopped a few feet and just watched them, almost as if an evil plot was forming in her small mind. She let out a short giggle before turning back to her friend's and giving an even wider smile.

The girl caught the two's attention just as she opened her mouth.

"These two lovebirds sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She began chanting before a chorus of young voices strung up, horror filling Sango's face. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage."

She turned away from the little brats to the man whose hands she had forgotten she was holding. He had a rather satisfied smile on his face, and his eyes had that glint that she came to recognize as dangerous. She narrowed her eyes and dropped his hands as if they had been contaminated with something hazardous and highly disgusting.

"Don't get any ideas." She seethed before standing up to take control of the situation with the kids who had decided on repeating the chant over and over, only using their names when they were informed once again of them. When they refused to listen, and sang even louder, she had finally reached her peak.

"_If you brats don't can it with the singing, I will put spiders in your beds when you're all sleeping._" She said dangerously, looking each child in the eyes, watching the fear seep into them. With a scream, they all ran off in various directions, the threat from their counselor fresh in their minds.

Miroku began to question her, but was cut short with a look displaying it all. "I _hate_ kids." She said before walking away from the man down the beach.

**

* * *

* * *

**


End file.
